


Arrivederci, my friend.

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: ASOUE - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I'm not sure if this is angst or not, M/M, The Reptile Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: After exposing Stephano as the elusive Count Olaf, Dr. Montgomery has the children stay with him in the mansion.However, Monty is soon consumed by grief as word of Gustav's death spreads.__Arrivederci-- interj. Italian. "until we see each other again."





	

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where Monty exposes the Count at the theater and has him arrested, as well as where Monty and Gustav were known for sharing a deep connection.
> 
> Characterization is probably off. I've never written an ASoUE fic before so, let's just see how it goes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Monty lays with his head on the desk.

He thinks that if he stays there long enough, everything will just go away like a dream. Gustav will be staring out one of the windows out into the garden, while Monty sorts through documents from the Herpetological Society.

They won't speak.

It's not in their nature.

But Monty tries anyways, "What do you think of the Baudelaire's, Gustav?"

He'd take a pause from the window, "They're polite children. Very kindhearted," perhaps he'd itch at his stubble. "They share quite a resemblance to their parents if you ask me."

And Monty laughs, because it's true, "Ah, they do, don't they..."

But that's not how the story goes, and Monty knows as he sinks back to reality. But he doesn't want the dream to fade.

And so Montgomery lies waiting.

Waiting for Gustav to come home and asked to be rehired.  
__

Monty cries at night when the Baudelaire's can't hear.

In the Reptile Room it's dark. In the Reptile Room it's silent.

And so Monty cries as he's left alone. He doesn't want the children to see him like this.

Normally when he stayed up this late, Gustav would come down to keep him company. Help Monty sort through files, dust the shelves, just assist the man in whatever it was he was doing at the time.

And Monty had always been grateful for that.

But apparently that hadn't been enough.

And so the shelves lay dusty and Monty sits cold,

His blanket still left in the room of the late Gustav Sebald.

 

"Uncle Monty, we're going for a walk," Klaus' head comes into view from around the corner, as he steps calmly into the Reptile Room, "we were wondering if you wanted to join us..."

Monty's sleeping figure rests silently on the desk, back heaving steadily as Monty lays face down on his desk.

Klaus pauses to watch for a moment, and somehow, he can sense something in Monty's paced breathing that keeps him from ease.

But he chooses not to question it, and instead runs up to the guest room. He returns seconds later with a blanket in his arms, rushing to drape it over Monty's rising and falling shoulders.

And somehow, the feeling is gone. Klaus smiles before running out to the hall of the mansion, quietly shutting the door to the Reptile Room on his way out.

And Monty's tension lessens as a dream of Gustav leaves for a morning walk.


End file.
